


Leave All Your Love Behind

by dean_n_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FYSF, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel might not be the greatest person to have a relationship with. The pranks are difficult to deal with, and the constant sarcasm can be a little much. But when Sam is having a bad day after a hunt that almost went wrong, Gabriel might just turn out to be the best boyfriend that Sam could have asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave All Your Love Behind

**Author's Note:**

> (((crossposted to the FYSF tumblr)))
> 
> Here’s my gift, lovingly donated to multifandom-random, who asked for h/c and a little bit of cuddles, plus gabriel giving sam a day off to explore the world!! hope you enjoy it, fluff isn’t totally my strong suit but i tried to make it as happy and cutesy sabriel as i could while trying v hard to stay in character :D
> 
> congrats on winning the giveaway fic!!  
> hugs and butterfly kisses,  
> ~brianna :D (ps if you get that reference we’re automatically best friends)
> 
> ((ps the title has nothing to do with the fic, i was listening to dog days are over and this lyric played while i was trying to think of one))

Sam stumbled back into the motel room, arm bleeding. Dean followed him in, cradling his (most likely) broken arm with his other. He winced when Dean bumped into him from behind, registering his brother's loud curse dully. The blood loss was making his head spin, even though he had been trying to staunch the flow with his jacket. Wendigo scratches took forever to heal, thanks to the strange supernatural magic in their claws.

He glanced down at his arm, closing his arms resignedly as blood dripped from it slowly. Dean was over by the fridge, grabbing a bottle of whiskey that they'd use for sterilization. The first aid kid was hidden under Sam's bed, and he grabbed it on his way to the rickety wooden table. Dean collapsed into the chair next to him, gingerly testing out the use of his arm. His mouth tightened as he tried moving it slowly, and Sam held out an arm to stop him.

"Dude, that's not gonna help it. It's probably broken," Sam said. Dean frowned down at it, but from the resignation in his eyes, it was obvious that he was thinking the same thing.

"Shit," Dean said, giving a humorless chuckle. "That was harder than I thought it would be."

Sam nodded his agreement, grimacing as he poured the whiskey down his arm and over the scratches. It burned as it washed the blood away, and Sam gripped onto the table in an effort not to cry out.

The rush of wings sounded from behind him, followed quickly by a muffled shout of rage.

"What the hell?" Gabriel said, almost running over to where Sam and Dean were sitting. Castiel wasn't far behind him, hints of anger and worry in his eyes. Gabriel kneeled down in front of Sam and tilted his head this way and back, checking for other injuries. Castiel did the same to Dean, before touching his fingers to Dean's forehead.

Gabriel wasn't so quick with his healing. Instead, he glared up at Sam.

"Why didn't you call us if you two were this hurt?" Gabriel hissed, running his hand through Sam's hair. He snapped and Dean and Cas vanished, hopefully to another motel room, giving the two of them some privacy. "Sam."

"It didn't cross my mind," Sam snapped, wincing as Gabriel's grip on his leg tightened. He was bruised there from when the wendigo had thrown him and Dean against the wall of the cave. Gabriel let go immediately and pressed his hand to Sam's cheek; warmth spread through Sam's body and replaced the pain.

He sighed in relief, pressing his hand to Gabriel's and keeping it there. Gabriel's gaze softened with that little move, and he looked more reproachful than outright angry.

"Next time, just call me or Cas. Please," he said, pulling Sam with him as he stood up. "Is it dead?"

"Yeah, Dean and I killed it." He shivered. The fight had gone so much worse than normal. The wendigo had been stronger, faster... they hadn't been prepared. "Dean was - it was bad, Gabriel."

"Hey," Gabriel said softly, "it's all okay, you're both fine." He pushed Sam over to the bed and sat him down, standing in front of him and resting his forearms on Sam's shoulder. "It's gone."

"Yeah."

"So you should be free tomorrow?" Gabriel asked, running his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam looked up at him from under his bangs questioningly, raising an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sam opened his mouth to ask, but Gabriel pressed his hand over it. "Nope. No spoiling the surprise." He pushed Sam down onto the bed. Sam struggled around, trying to get comfortable while trying not to agitate any of his wounds. He knew that Gabriel had made them disappear, but the residual pain hadn't quite gone away yet. The second he got comfortable Gabriel snuggled up behind him, pressing his warm forehead to the back of Sam's neck. Arms wrapped around his waist and he let himself relax into the embrace, moving until Gabriel's head shifted to his shoulder.

He fell asleep feeling Gabriel's small breaths brushing against the side of his neck.

\--

The next day, Sam was woken by sunlight streaming down onto his bed. His eyes scrunched as he tried - unsuccessfully - to roll over and shove his head under the pillow.

"Wake up, Sammy!" Gabriel was calling, standing on the bed with his hands throwing the curtains over. Sam groaned and half-rolled away from him, catching Dean slumbering on in the other bed. 

"Dean?" Sam asked, glancing over at him confusedly.

“Snapped him back in.”

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Sam groaned, letting his hair fall into his eyes. It was a weak defense from the sun, and especially didn't help when Gabriel sat down next to him and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Because this is a special day for us," Gabriel explained. "Dean-o here can just chill, but me and you? We got plans, kiddo."

"Why so early?" Sam muttered, throwing his arm over his eyes. Gabriel wasted no time in grabbing at his arm, pulling it away.

"Because, after yesterday-" Gabriel's eyes flashed briefly with a strange mix of anger and what Sam could only interpret as an age-old desire for revenge. Whatever it was, it made Sam think that the wendigo was lucky he and Dean had killed it instead. "You deserve a little TLC."

"Uh," Sam said. "What?"

"TLC? Tender love and care?" Gabriel snorted. "Wow. You two really are out of the loop. I mean, I figured, but just. Wow."

"Not that, idiot," Sam said, shoving at Gabriel's arm. He'd have been more successful trying to shove a boulder uphill. "What are we doing?" He yelped when Gabriel snapped his fingers, feeling a strange whooshing sensation while Gabriel mojo'd clean clothes onto his body.

"Young people these days. No patience," Gabriel sighed, offering his arm for Sam to take.

"Pot, kettle, black," Sam said, distracted. He reached out and grabbed Gabriel's arm, ignoring the unpleasant feeling he got in his stomach when Gabriel flew them... somewhere. He blinked in surprise at the scenery, dropping Gabriel's arm. "Um?"

"Stonehenge, Sammy," Gabriel explained. "Fuckton of mythos here, too. Great place for magic, for sex -" he waggled his eyebrows, - "and for occultist rituals... What do you think?"

"Gabe, it's amazing," Sam said, stepping forward to examine the stones. He could feel the energy of the place thrumming through his body. Somewhere, he'd heard that Stonehenge was a magical conduit, and this seemed to just confirm it.

"Leylines," Gabriel said, stepping forward with him. An touch to Sam's forehead and they were sitting atop one. Sam grabbed onto Gabriel's arm as he looked down, amazed. "This place is flooded with them." His eyes got strangely misty as he looked out over the landscape. "The stones remember the people who pass here. With enough concentration, you can break into the stream and feel them too."

Sam turned to face him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Teach me?"

"Close your eyes," Gabriel instructed, lacing his hands with Sam's. "Feel." Warmth passed between their fingers as Gabriel pushed the awareness at him. Emotions, jumbled together, all raced at him, and he laughed as they pulled at his consciousness.

"It's amazing," he said, feeling the exhilaration of the first discoverers, the pain of one who had lost his love at these very stones, and the loneliness of anyone who came here looking for the souls of their dead, met with nothing.

"It is, isn't it," Gabriel murmured, looking at Sam rather than at the stones. Sam turned back to face him, grinning wider when Gabriel leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. "I'm glad you like it." They sat there for a few moments more, as Gabriel spun stories about the stones they were sitting on.

"This place actually coincided with one of the veils of the world of the dead. It wasn't well known, and if you wanted to see a dead relative you needed a special instrument. Anyway, people would come from miles around and seek last-minute advice from their ancestors - about being great, getting glory, you know the drill.

"But there was a caveat - if you turned around, the soul was twisted and set free, and would torment you until you sent it back permanently or bent to its demands."

"Awesome," Sam said sarcastically, shifting to lean back against Gabriel's side. An arm wrapped around his waist and he curled in closer, watching the first tourists come up over the hill.

"And that's our cue," Gabriel declared, clapping his hand onto Sam's shoulder and whisking them away before anyone could question just how they'd gotten up there. Sam felt nauseous for a half-second until the world righted itself again, and sounds assaulted him from every direction. There was an overwhelming smell of spices and, strangely enough, cattle. He spun around, searching for Gabriel in the crowd. Thankfully, they hadn't gotten too separated - the crowd was pushing and pulling against them, and Sam linked their hands together so they wouldn't get lost.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, trying to be heard over the bustle of the crowd.

"Rythu bazaar, in India. Near Bangladesh. Farmer's market, basically," Gabriel called back, tugging Sam along behind him. "Now cmon, there's a delicious bread you need to try."

"Can't you just snap it up?" Sam asked, mouth twitching up at one side. The withering stare Gabriel turned on him was hilarious, and Sam couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Not the same, Sammy," Gabriel declared, weaving effortlessly through the crowds. Or the crowds were parting for him. Sam wasn't exactly sure, but he suspected it might just be the latter. "Tastes better fresh."

Sam just followed him through the crowd, gazing in wonder at the varied stalls. There were a couple with livestock for sale, looking fat and healthy (the livestock, obviously. Not the owners), some with handcrafted jewelry that looked more professional than things Sam had seen celebs wear. He was distracted by a blood ruby, sitting on a sterling silver band, but quickly tore his eyes away while Gabriel pulled him along.

There was a stall for pineapple, and Sam unashamedly bought an entire can. Gabriel was nice enough to cast a spell on him that let him communicate with the locals, although never for very long. He was eager to try this bread Gabriel kept talking about - and probably salivating over, although he was hiding that bit from Sam.

"Finally!" Gabriel said, stopping in front of a large stall. There was a manual oven in the corner, where a young kid was fanning the flames. It seemed to be a family-run shop, and Gabriel began conversing excitedly with the owner in rapid Bengali. Sam could barely keep up with the conversation and let his gaze wander. The sun was directly overhead, beating down upon his back and scalp. A cool breeze tingled around him and he glanced up in surprise. Gabriel was smirking at him from the counter, fingers resting at a casual snapping position.

"Thanks," he said, moving closer to him.

"Rasel went to grab us some of the bread," Gabriel said, pointing to the back of the shop where the owner was casually conversing with someone Sam assumed to be his wife. They laughed with each other while the bread baked, and Sam slung his arm around Gabriel's shoulder while they waited.

The heat from the oven must have been so overwhelming. Sam was just glad Gabriel was being nice enough to let him keep cool. Although, it might have been more for Gabriel's sake than anything else. Having a sweaty, giant man trail around after you might not be the greatest reputation builder.

The owner returned pretty quickly, handing them each a hot slice of bread. Gabriel stuffed his into his mouth, ignoring the burning hot temperature and defying all laws of traditional biology. Angels, man.

Sam waited a decent amount of time to let his cool to more 'casual burn' than 'completely fucking scalding'. When he thought it was fine, he took a cautious bite. Flavor exploded in his mouth, and he may have moaned a bit. "Holy shit," he said, sure that his eyes were turning into hearts the longer he stared at the bread. "What-"

"Dosa," Gabriel said, smirking. "Good, huh?"

Sam nodded emphatically, quickly shoving the rest into his mouth. "Delicious." Gabriel thanked the owner and tossed him a couple extra rupees. Sam had no idea where he'd gotten them, but decided not to question it. In no time at all he and Gabriel were heading out through the bazaar once more. His eye was caught by a table of silver tipped daggers, with ornately carved handles. They might not be incredibly useful in an intense fight - the handles would be difficult to grip strongly - but Sam thought the craftsmanship was beautiful.

Gabriel stopped when he did, following Sam's gaze to the knife table. "Shoulda known that would catch your discerning lil' eye," Gabriel chuckled, tugging Sam over to the cart. "Pick one."

"Gabriel, I couldn't-"

"Sam."

Sam sighed, relenting, and moved closer to the table. There were a few ones that caught his eye, one that looked like a gryphon's claw and another that was shaped like a knight on horseback. He looked a bit more, gaze finally landing on the one at the end. It was a solid black handle, with a silver and white mix of triangles connected to a straight line. He pointed at it, turning back to Gabriel. "That one. I can use it in a fight."

Gabriel leaned a bit closer to inspect it, before tossing a sackful of rupees at the owner. The shop owner thanked him and bagged the knife, adding a decorative sheath before handing it over to Sam. He thanked the owner in return and grabbed the knife, putting it carefully in the inside pocket of his jacket.

They wandered around the market for a little bit longer, Gabriel producing a discomfitingly large amount of rupees that he tossed to shop owners, taking small tidbits of food from their stock and forcing Sam to eat it. Sam still emphatically did not want to know where he got the money from. For the most part, everything was delicious - apart from this one delicacy that actually made Sam think smoke was coming out of his ears.

When the sun got lower in the sky, Gabriel pulled Sam off into an alleyway, hiding them away from prying eyes. "Ready?" he asked, holding a hand out. Sam smiled down at him and grabbed it, lacing their fingers together. With a smirk, Gabriel flew them away, stumbling a bit as they landed.

Waves crashed against the cliff they were balanced on, and a breeze ruffled Sam's hair. Gabriel was standing next to him, arm wrapped around Sam's waist. The sun was just beginning to set in front of them, streams of pink and yellow shooting off into the sky. The crashing of the waves was so peaceful, and Sam closed his eyes to soak in the moment.

He felt an arm tug him down to sit and he followed it blindly, letting his legs dangle over the edge. Strangely enough, he didn't feel any fear at the height. Part of it was probably Gabriel, and Sam was damn thankful for it. Arms wrapped around his chest while soft kisses were pressed to his neck. He leaned back into Gabriel's chest and turned his head slightly, meeting Gabriel's lips with his own.

"Did you like it?" Gabriel asked softly, resting their foreheads together. Sam smiled and decided to give him another kiss as a response, pulling away too soon and turning back to face the sunset with a sigh.

"I'm glad," Gabriel said, snuggling into his back. They watched the sun go down together, on the edge of the cliff. Sam's muscles were finally completely pain-free, and he knew Dean was safe back at the motel. Castiel was off doing, well… whatever he did in his off time. Sam liked to think it involved small animals. Gabriel was a strong heat behind him, nuzzling into Sam's neck.

"Love you," Sam said, unexpectedly, feeling something warm grow in his chest as Gabriel just laughed warmly behind him.

"You too, Sasquatch. You too." His arms tightened around Sam's chest as the sun finally went down, leaving the world around them dark and peaceful.


End file.
